Marauders One shots
by philbrickma17
Summary: One shots about Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Along with Lily and Snape. Spanning throughout their experiences at Hogwarts
1. Sirius and Moony

Hey Moony, you alright?" The concerned voice of Sirius Black reaches Remus' ears. He goes to open his eyes wincing in pain as the bright sunlight fills them. "Yeah, Sirius?" he says his voice rough and broken. He slowly sits up for the first time able to feel the bruises and wounds covering his body. He tries not to show his pain but he knows his best friend sees right through him and knows exactly how much he hurts.  
>"Here have some water." Sirius holds out a glass to Remus. Remus gratefully takes it and drinks. He takes in his surroundings for the first time and realizes he is in his own dorm.<br>"How'd I get here?" Remus asks accustomed to awaking in the hospital wing after the moon.  
>"James and I got you before Pomfrey could. She was mad a first, came storming in here with Dumbledore but he told her to let us be. Wouldn,t even let her treat and bandage your wounds, not tha she can do much. Told her we would do it and left you in our care. That was yesterday, we were starting to get nervus and regret our decision but still thought uou would like this best. James and Peter are in class. They're going to nick you some food after. We've done it a few times but you know how Peter eats when he's anxious, we yelled at him for it but he just kept eating."<br>"Thats alright Sirius, I understand. Not all that hungry right now anyways." Remus says lying back down in bed, trying to cover the pain that this simple action causes looks disgusted but Remus knows its not with him its with himself and the fact that he can't help him.  
>"We've worked on it the last few nights, straight through. McGonagall almost gave Peter a detention for falling asleep during class but James made up a story of practicing his sleeping charms on him, landing himself another detention. James thinks we'll be able to do it before the next moon."<br>"Thats great, Sirius. Moony says a tiny bit of excitement in his voice as he fights his tired eyes. His eyes win so he shuts them giving Sirius a little bit of instruction before falling asleep. "I'm just going to go back to sleep. Go to classes, get my work for me, will you?"  
>"Course Remus." Sirius says heading for the door as asked, but first pulling the curtains around Remus' four poster bed to block out the sun. After the full moon is one of the few times Remus can order around Sirius and frankly he enjoys being listened to by the other boy for once.<p> 


	2. Padfoot and Prongs

"Padfoot" screams the angry voice of James Potter as he walks through the portrait hole.

"What did you do this time Pads?" Moony asks his best friend as he lazily looks up from the essay on werewolves that he is writing to watch the drama of James Potter unfold.

"Not sure, Moony. I've actually been studying for the last few days. O.W.L's kill."

"Must have done something." Wormtail says as they watch Prongs draw closer to their spot by the window.

"I can't believe you told Evans about the time I fell off my broom at the last Quidditch practice." Prongs shouts at Padfoot causing many people to look over at their table wondering if they should call McGonagall.

"Oh yeah, now I remember I talked to Evans the other day." Padfoot casually addresses the other two of his friends.

"Why in Bloody hell would you tell Evans that?" James bellows at his best friend.

"I don't know, found it funny." Padfoot says with a shrug. "Besides she would have found out eventually. Now if you excuse me I'm studying."

"Bloody hell your studying." James says as he grabs Padfoot's book from his hands. He pulls a muggle playboy out from the long ago hollowed out book. "How is this studying Pads. And how did Moony not notice, this book is from first year." Moony double glances at the book before shrugging.

"I must have assumed he still didn't know the material." Moony says. Sirius looks offended but still has to calm James down so he doesn't bother to respond to Moony.

"I was learning page 23's body lay out and favorite hobbies, tell me how that is not studying?" James' lips twitch as if to smile before stiffing back into a frown. Wormtail is thrown into a fit of giggles trying to stiffen his laughter while Moony rolls his eyes not impressed.

"Is that what you've been studying for the last few days Pads?" Moony asks sounding annoyed. "Because you can't cheat off of me in the O.W.L.'s.

"Nah, I was also reading Sneviluss's book. That thing is full of dark magic. You should really show it to Evans, Prongs."

"Are you bloody mad, Padfoot. She'd crucify me if she found out we stole his book."

"Fair point, you might fall out of her favor a bit but so would Snevilus. Besides you weren't the one who stole it, I did." Padfoot says with a roll of his eyes. It wasn't easy for him to break into Slytherin common rooms as Padfoot yet alone get into Snape's room, something he didn't like the others to forget.

"She wouldn't care, everything we do she just blames on me." Prongs says disheartendly, slumping into a chair.

"Come on Prongs stop being such a drama queen, your acting worse than Padfoot." Moony says with a role of his eyes, something he did a lot when the other two started talking about their girl problems.

"Tough luck Prongs." Sirius says as if Moony never spoke. "How about this, Moony has prefect duty tonight. How about you have him tell Evans a bunch of amazing stories about you. Like the time you scored the winning goal n the champion quidditch match last year."

"Thats a great idea Pads. I'm surprised I didn't think of it myself. Moony will you do it, talk me up a bit?"

Moony sounds annoyed as he says, "Lily is going to hate me."

"But I'll love you Moon. Please." Prongs says putting on his signature puppy dog eyes, they almost always make Moony melt, the only thing better are Sirius's. A few seconds later Moony sighs, something the other two have taken to be a sign of defeat on his part.

"Thank you Moony." James says jumping up out of his seat and hugging his friend, before bounding towards the dormitory stairs. "Maybe Pads and I will join you around midnight. Wormtail come with me, we have to work on the map." That is the last either Padfoot or Moony see of James for the next few hours. A relief to both of them because they can now get back to studying their respective subjects.


	3. Severus Snape and Lily Evans

"I don't know what you mean, Lily." The voice of Severus Snape shouts down the corridor at her retreating back. Hearing the ruckus James Potter and Sirius Black stop from turning around the corridor wanting to listen. "This isn't my book." Severus Snape finishes shouting.  
>"Yeah right, Severus. It says right here, property of the Half Blood Prince. I know thats you, I've heard you and your friends call yourself that. And I know your friends are into the Dark Arts along with you. From what I've heard you already call yourselves Death Eaters." Lily Evans sneers at the boy who used to be her best and only friend in the world. From the sounds of what is yelled next Snape must look shocked. "I've heard and seen you torture muggleborns. You've gotten into Dark Magic, Severus, just admit it. "<br>There is a moment of silence before sounding defeated Snevillus responds. "Alright I have, but I can change, Lily."  
>Lily starts sounding angry, as angry as she was the day James accidently spilled dungbomb juice on her instead of Sneivillus. " No, you can't. You've said that before and you didn't." Amongst her anger much to James annoyance is a bit of hurt. "I can't trust you Severus." Lily yells, her footsteps starting to come towards the two evesdroppers. They quickly start back up the hall as a cover if she happens to turn the corner but Severus yells after her.<br>"How can you not trust me? I'm your oldest friend, Lily. If you can't trust me than who can you trust?" James and Sirius inch back towards the corner anxious to hear her reply.  
>"I don't know, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and... even James Potter. They're good people and my friends, something you once were, Severus." James and Sirius both look at each other in shock both delighted and surprised that Lily considers the two of them her friends.<br>"You think you can trust Potter and not me." Snape roars. "How in bloody hell is Potter a good person, just the other week you called him a pompus git."  
>"He may be one but at least he's not into Dark Magic." Lily yells back at Snape her voice cutting. James ego takes a little hit but he doesn't have time to morn it, to engaged in their fight.<br>"He's an arse, he's cruel and pigheaded git."  
>"Only to you Severus. To me he's nice, even a little charming. Besides sometimes you deserve what he does."<br>"I never deserve what James Potter does to me and you know that Lily. You're just mad." Severus almost sounds hurt in fact if the two boys listening didn't hate him they might have felt sorry for him.  
>"Maybe I am, but that doesn't change the point. I won't be friends with you if your into dark magic, I just won't. And this book," There is the sound as if she chucks the book at him, "proves that you are."<br>A thought seems to occur to the accused boy. "Lily how did you get my potions book? It's been missing for weeks."  
>James and Sirius exchange worried looks having been the people to both steal then place the book, if Snape can find evidence then all the things that she had just said about James would be moot.<br>"It just showed up on my trunk. I've been trying to figure out who it belonged to for the last week. I went through it and saw all the hand written dark magic in it and thought I should turn it into the Headmaster, thats when I saw that it was yours. Your lucky I didn't turn it in, those spells you've created are nasty, they'd get you expelled for sure."  
>Snape seems to hear none of her threat because all he does is growl. "Potter. He did this. He and his friends stole the book then planted it in your room.<br>"How could he have done that, the girls dormitory is enchanted, no boy can walk up the stairs." Lily sounds exhausted as she explains this no doubt for the millionth time this year. Meanwhile James and Sirius share a grin, while the stairs may be enchanted so they can't get up because of their gender, nothing would stop a dog.  
>"I don't know how he did it, I just know it was him. Him and his band of goons." Severus sounds almost feral as he accuses them with little proof.<br>"You're talking nonsense, Severus. I'll see you around school but unless it's required for classes don't talk to me." With that Lily turns on her heels and walks off in the opposite direction of the two evesdroppers much to their relief. Once the threat of being discovered is gone they share a grin and a high five before heading back through a secret passageway, having missed dinner they headed for the kitchens in hopes a house elf would feed them.


	4. Wormtail and Moony

"Hey Moony, can I ask you something?" The small embarressed voice of Wormtail asks his friend as they walk down to breakfast.  
>"Sure Wormy, forget to take notes again?" The other boy jokes.<br>"No, nothing like that... it's..." The other boy glances around at their fellow students that are attempting to evesdrop. "Can we go someplace more private?" The other boy suddenly becomes serious, he glances at his friend and wonders how he missed his friends initial discomfort. He quickly nods and leads the other boy towards a empty classroom, casting several wards to make sure nobody can enter or evesdrop.  
>"Whats wrong, Wormy?" The boy ask concern filling his face.<br>"It's... well... you see... I like a girl." The other boy can't help but burst out in laughter.  
>"Jesus, Wormtail. I thought you were dying or something the way you were acting. What about this girl?" He asks becoming serious once more but much more light hearted releaved nothing serious is wrong with his friend.<br>"Well... she's a Ravenclaw. Smarter then a whip, and well I'm stupid. I don't think she'd even look my way. In fact she might not even know I exist. I was wondering... well you know I could never ask Sirius or James. They'd just rib at me the whole time they were helping me... I was wondering if you could help her notice me. Maybe even figure out if she likes me." Moony is taken aback, out of all the mauraders, Peter included. He is the one the least successful at romantic relationships. In fact, Peter has had almost as many girls as Sirius. Standing at five foot nine inches, with golden blond hair and blue eyes, Peter in the ladies opinions is quite attractive. He just lacks in self confidence.  
>"Do you really think asking me is a good idea?" Moony asks voicing his confusion. "I mean, I've only ever been on a handful of dates and they've all ended in disaster. Sirius could proabably get you and this girl together in a matter of moments. In fact this would be one of the few times I'd trust him. What with him dating that Hufflepuff... what's her name?"<br>"Jessica. I would but Moony... I don't want this to be messed up. Just please, your friends with her and everything. Just talk to her a bit alright, chat me up, see if she is interested. If she is, help me look good to her."  
>"Wait you like Rowenna. Aw, Peter... I don't think I can help you. Her and I haven't been getting along... but maybe Lily..."<br>"No!" Peter yells, quickly covering his mouth afterwards. "It's just... you know Lily would tell the others and like I said before..."  
>"Alright no Lily. I'll try Pete, but I can't make any promises."<br>"Thanks Remus." Peter says quickly giving his friend a hug before running out of the room. "I've got to go meet James, he's got some scheme to win over Evans and he wants me to help."  
>"Bye Peter." Remus says shaking his head as he too leaves the room, pausing quickly only to remove the wards. His stomach steering him in the direction of the Great Hall for the awaiting breakfast.<p> 


	5. Padfoot

The large megenta letter arrived by the Black Family owl. Heads from all around the hall turned as it started to steam and quake.  
>"Did Mcgonagall owl you parents?" James asks looking concerned at the letter. The previous night Sirius had been found in a broom closet with none other then Marlene, Lily's close friend. Marlene had been let off with simple warning and deduction of house points. Sirius had however been treated to a four hour lecture and a months worth of detention along with the threat of an owl home. Sirius had begged her not to but it seems she had not obliged.<br>Sirius attempts to ignore the owl as it explodes, looking intently at his eggs, but it's impossible to ignore a howler. Every single head in the hall turns to listen to the yelling of Walburga Black.  
>"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WE'RE CAUGHT OUT OF BED WITH A HALF-BLOOD, SIRIUS ORYAN BLACK. I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THAT. YOU'RE A GREAT DISAPPOINTMENT TO ME AND YOUR FATHER. YOUR BROTHER WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING SO HEINOUS. YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO YOUR FAMILY NAME. NOT ONLY ARE YOU A GRYFFINDOR, YOU GO SLUTTING AROUND WITH HALF-BLOODS. JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU GET HOME AND YOU'RE FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS. FOR THAT MATTER, THERE WILL BE NO GOING TO THE POTTER'S FOR CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS. KREACHER WILL FETCH YOU AND YOUR BROTHER IN THREE DAYS TIME OFF OF THE TRAIN." The letter begins tearing itself apart and Sirius looks slowly up from his eggs. After a quick glance towards Marlene and a mouthed sorry, he stands. He refuses to meet his friends eyes as he quickly gathers his bag and exits the hall. His appetite gone with the howler.<br>For the rest of the day, Moony, Prongs and Wormtail search for Sirius but he is nowhere to be found. He doesn't show up to a single class or meal. Even when they check the map, they can't find him. Which leads them to believe he left the grounds.  
>It's almost midnight, when their dorm door opens but no figure of a boy stands in it. Instead a large black dog walks through the door. All three of the other boys are still up and the concern on their face finally leaves.<br>"Hey Padfoot." Moony says patting a spot on his bed for the dog to climb up onto. It does, immediantly lying down and hiding it's face between paws and blankets.  
>"Sorry you can't come home with me, Pads." James says with a sorry smile. "We'll make sure to write reguardless." The dog only sighs and buries it's face deeper.<br>"It can't be that bad." Peter tries to concole but he only gets a glare from James to shut up. The other boy knowing just how bad Sirius's home life can be.  
>"Let's just leave Pads be." Moony says. "Besides I'm tired, full moon is tomorrow and all. We should all rest." The other boys don't object, all quickly climbing into their beds. The large black dog however doesn't go to his own bed. Instead he moves to James' bed, where James allows him to climb under the covers, scratching his ears as they both fall asleep.<p> 


End file.
